digimon_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Gomamon
Gomamon is one of the main protagonists in Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri., and Last Evolution Kizuna and supporting in Digimon Adventure 02. He is partner of Joe Kido. Appearance Gomamon is a white, furry seal with no nose and long ears, purple markings, an orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth popping out. Personality Unlike many of the partnered Digimon in the series who often go along with their human companion, Gomamon is sarcastic, goofy, and largely challenging towards his partner. He is goofy, relaxed, mellow, and sometimes stubborn. Despite his often times humorous nature, he is extremely perceptive of other people's emotions, able to tell when a person is lying to themselves or dealing with a great amount of inner emotional conflict. Gomamon is extremely witty, typically being the first to crack a joke the moment that something goes wrong. Gomamon's perceptive nature pushes him to challenge those who are in denial of their true feelings, as he seems to have a natural aversion to those who practice self-deception. Out of all of the partnered Digimon, Gomamon is the most free-spirited, often going with the flow of life, seeking out a chance to have some fun and do a bit of good in the process. While he is not one to enjoy violence, he is rather loathe to back down from a fight, displaying that beneath the playful and philosophical exterior, that he is a born warrior. Digimon Adventure In And So it Begins..., In The Birth of Greymon, In Garurumon, In Biyomon Gets Firepower, In Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker, In Togemon in Toy Town, In Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo, In Evil Shows His Face, In The Dancing Digimon, In DigiBaby Boom, In The Legend of the DigiDestined, In Departure for a New Continent, In The Dark Network of Etemon, In The Arrival of SkullGreymon, In The Crest of Sincerity, In The Piximon Cometh, In The Prisoner of the Pyramid, In The Earthquake of MetalGreymon, In WereGarurumon's Diner, In Princess Karaoke, In Sora's Crest of Love, In The Gateway To Home, In It's All In The Cards, In Return to Highton View Terrace, In Almost Home Free, In Gatomon Comes Calling, In Flower Power, In City Under Siege, In Prophecy, In The Battle for Earth, In Enter The Dark Masters, In Sea-Sick and Tired, In Under Pressure, In Playing Games, In Trash Day, In The Ultimate Clash, In Etemon's Comeback Tour, In Ogremon's Honor, In Joe's Battle, In The Crest of Friendship, In Piedmon's Last Jest, In Now Apocalymon, In The Fate of Two Worlds, Digimon: The Movie Digimon Adventure 02 In Old Reliable, In 20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea, In Fusion Confusion, In A Very Digi Christmas, In Digimon World Tour, Pt. 1, In Digimon World Tour, Pt. 2, In Digimon World Tour, Pt. 3, In BlackWarGreymon's Destiny, In A Million Points of Light, Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Determination Confession Loss Coexistence Future Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Epilogue Attacks marching-fishes-o.gif|Marching Fishes (Adventure/02) ChaoXideDigimonTri04LostBD720px26410bitAACPGSDualAudio-rh-385 2.gif|Marching Fishes (Adventure tri.) Trivia * Gomamon is the only partnered Digimon of the Odaiba Eight who never gains the ability to fly in any of his Digivolutions. Navigation Category:Digimon Adventure Characters Category:Digimon Adventure 02 Characters Category:Digimon Adventure tri. Characters Category:Digimon Category:Rookie Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Characters Category:Digimon: The Movie Characters